DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by Dialaba
Summary: A veces pequeños cambios traen grandes consecuencias, Kagome no lo supo hasta muy tarde. La perla le ofreció un deseo y ella, sumergida en esa infinita oscuridad, sin la única persona que más deseaba ver, Inuyasha, pensó en hacerlo. ¿Qué tan grave podría ser? Y cuál fue su deseo. Ubicados en el último capítulo de Inuyasha.
1. PROLOGO

Por años he sido seguidora de fanfiction. Y reconozco que tengo dos autoras con increíbles historias que fueron las que me inspiraron a escribir. Sus historias de viajes en el tiempo me enamoraron. Una de ellas es _Nubes de Magallanes_ , con su bellísima historia _Destino_. Es tan noble y e intrigante que sufrí con la espera, de principio a fin ame la historia, despertó en mi sentimientos bellos. Soy su fan completamente. La otra autora es _Kagome Nekko_ _con_ su historia _A_ _ntes de conocerte_. Fue la primera que leí y admito que flipe. Me leí los enormes capítulos en una noche. Mi sorpresa fue que estaba inconclusa. Intente contactar con mi autora por todos los medios y después de dos años por fin lo conseguí, La autora bajo el pseudonimo de _Kagome Nekko_ respondió. Sus palabras fueron "disculpa que no la terminara, no surgió más inspiración para Inuyasha y hoy en día ya no es la historia que me inspira" la comprendí pero me entristeció saber que NUNCA sabría el final de esa historia tan linda. Por ellas comencé a escribir y hoy, por fin, me animé a publicar esta, mi primera historia de viajes en el tiempo, efecto mariposa y teoría del caos, disculpen mis pocos conocimientos en física, mi propósito es en una historia que refleje cuán grande es el amor de nuestra pareja favorita, pues aún a través del tiempo se amarán.

Ubicados en el último capítulo de Inuyasha. La batalla final está por marcar el destino de todos. Kagome es atrapada por la perla en ese lugar plegado de oscuridad. Siendo tentada por la perla; qué pasaría si Inuyasha no llega a tiempo para salvar a Kagome de la oscuridad. ¿Qué deseo pediría ella?¿ Y que consecuencias tendría?

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie. Advertencia de contenido no apto para niños; lenguaje inapropiado y contenido lemon. ¡Estando advertidos, comencemos!

* * *

En cuanto entre a esa dimensión cientos de demonios se abalanzaron sobre mí. Eran tantos que me recordó a las emboscadas de Naraku. No tenia claro que había ocurrido pero que kagome fuese absorbida por causa de Naraku y la perla significaba que nada podía salir bien.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Blandí a colmillo de acero y los destruí.

-Bien, una basura menos-

Mas pronto vi como los cuerpos que había volado en mil pedazos comenzaban a regenerarse hasta volver a estar completos, intactos, como si jamas los hubiese atacado. ¿Qué era eso? Me recordaba al miserable de Naraku.

 _-Aun si la buscas... la miko estará pronto aquí_ \- Ninguno de ellos hablaba pero aun así sabía que eran ellos quien pronuncio esas palabras. Sabia que hablaban de kagome.

-Te refieres, ¿te refieres a Kagome? -¡Ella estaba allí!Lo sabía.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y no hubo más que oscuridad recibiéndome, era una negrura infinita, arriba, abajo. Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba sobre algo, era como si flotara en la nada.

¿Qué me había pasado?

- _Ya no tienes un lugar a donde ir_ \- Escuche esas palabras venir de un lugar, pero no tenía idea de cuál era su origen. Era como si se pronunciaran en mi mente, como si hubiese sido yo quien las dijo, era mi voz, pero estaba claro que no había sido yo. Mis labios se mantenían cerrados a causa del miedo de la situación.

Entonces la vi, enfrente de mi apareció la perla, brillaba con una luz magenta, siniestra, contaminada; y la flecha que le lancé aún seguía atravesándola. ¿Qué hacía aquí la perla? En realidad, me pregunte en donde era que yo estaba.

- _El pozo ha sido cerrado._

Escuche nuevamente esa voz, que ahora estaba segura, era mi voz, mejor dicho, aquello estaba resonando en mis propios pensamientos. No entendía cómo, pero era la perla la que se comunicaba conmigo, era quien estaba usando mis pensamientos para comunicarse.

- _Estas sola Kagome, sola y sin un lugar a donde ir..._

Escucharla solo generaba que creciera mi desesperación, no sabía que pretendía, pero era claro que no eran una buena intención la que tenía.

La oscuridad que me envolvía me aterraba a cada segundo, quise moverme, pero mi cuerpo parecía inerte ante mis peticiones, era como si me hubieran sedado. Parpadee aliviada al ver que al menos podía hacer eso, intente hablar, pero mis labios no se movieron, y de alguna manera supe que la perla aun no quería que yo abriera la boca, no todavía.

Espere.

Un segundo, dos, un minuto, puede que incluso más.

Pero el tiempo había perdido sentido, ¿cómo podía calcular cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?, en ese lugar todo perdía sentido.

Intente moverme y me esperance al sentir que mi cuerpo me hormigueaba, eso era una buena señal, al menos comenzaba a sentir algo.

-¿Que me has hecho? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pude hablar al fin y me sentí momentáneamente aliviada.

-¿ _No lo entiendes Kagome?, este fue el deseo Naraku. Que permanecieras en este lugar, sola, en la oscuridad... por la eternidad._

La voz en mi cabeza pareció retumbar de manera tenebrosa, las palabras seguían repitiéndose, aunque sabía que era solo mi imaginación. No sabía dónde estaba, puede que incluso estuviese muerta ya. Ahora que podía ser capaz de sentir algo en mi cuerpo ese lugar me parecido tan frío, me generaba un escalofrío que no me abandonaba, intenté mover mis pies, pero seguí suspendida en esa dimensión.

¿Naraku me había hecho eso?

¿Por qué yo?

¿Qué fue lo que lo orillo a hacerme esto a mí?

Las respuestas se formularon en segundos y comenzaron a aparecer muchas más preguntas. Que podía hacer yo... ¿ese era mi destino?

* * *

- _Podemos sentirlo, el corazón de la miko esta sucumbiendo. Kagome perderá ante su miedo a la oscuridad y pedirá un deseo a la perla. Un deseo para salvarse a si misma. Un deseo para escapar de la conflictiva oscuridad y regresar a un pacifico mundo._

-¿Entonces la perla es la que esta detrás de todo esto? ¡¿Sigue existiendo?!

Que entupido había sido, creí que las cosas no podían ir tan mal. Gran error.

-¿ _No te das cuenta Hanyou? El lugar en donde estas ahora es el interior de la Shikon no tama. Y cuando kagome egoístamente pida el deseo de ser salvada terminara ¡Aquí!-_ La risa de aquellos seres era siniestra. Toda esa situación era algo tan cruel, Kagome no tenía porque sufrir aquello.

Escuchar todo aquello me pareció repugnante, la maldad pura que había dentro de la perla, eso que siempre existió y que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de notar.

- _Kagome pasara la eternidad en esta Shikon no Tama, batallando contra nosotros._

Fue allí cuando comprendí todo, entendía cual era el deseo de la perla, ¡deseaba quedarse con Kagome, atraparla, consumirla! Mi sangre ardió por el odio, ¿Cómo era posible que no me había dado cuenta antes? Que estupido fui al creer que una perla como esta podría conceder un deseo sin que atrajera desgracias de por medio.

-¡No lo permitiré!

- _Estupido Hanyou, la perla no puede ser destruida._

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Era verdad?

* * *

- _Puedes pasar el resto de tu vida de esta manera, pasar la eternidad aquí._

Oír eso me descoloco. Mi respiración se hizo más difícil y la visión me parecía pesada entre aquella oscuridad.

Pasaría mi vida en ese lugar. Sola.

-¿No podré ir a casa?... no, no, ¡Mamá, abuelo, Souta! … ¡Miroku, Sango! … ¡Inuyasha!

- _Ninguno de ellos esta aquí. Nadie vendrá-_

Estaba aterrada. En verdad aterrada.

La ansiedad se apoderaba de mi, y mi razón parecía apagarse a cada instante.

- _Tu no perteneces a la era de las guerras civiles. Ve a casa. Al mundo al que perteneces_.

Era eso real. ¿podría volver a casa si lo deseaba? Enserio podía ocurrir aquello? Debía considerar esa posibilidad? No tenia claro si era una buena decisión pero no quería seguir mas en ese lugar, ya no...

* * *

 _-La batalla continuara en el interior de la perla. Y en el otro mundo pasara a manos de alguien, quien pedirá un deseo desdichado y contribuirá a generar mas odio. Así el ciclo continuara._

-¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!- No podía seguir escuchando aquello, debía encontrar a Kagome.- Seguí atacando, tratando de abrirme paso pero parecía ser inútil, mis ataques no surtían efecto. Tenia que apresurarme. -¡Resiste kagome!-

Continué luchando, buscando una manera de encontrar a Kagome pero los monstruos aparecían y se regeneraban sin parar, ¿esa era la batalla infinita a la que se refería?, ¿a eso querían condenar a kagome?. No, eso no podía ocurrir. La desesperación incremento en mi.

-¡¿Kagome, donde estas?!

Fue allí cuando la vi, era una mujer, y sabia bien quien era.

-Midoriko.

- _Esa es la miko que dio nacimiento a la perla. Su batalla con nosotros ha durado cientos de años desde que la perla fue creada. Y kagome la continuara de ahora en adelante._

-Nunca dejare que eso suceda.

Esa mujer pareció inerte ante mi presencia, siguió peleando al igual que yo con miles de monstruos , una cantidad inacabable.

Gire en dirección contrario para alejarme de esa escena que solo me frustraba mas y allí Naraku, suspendido en una telaraña.

- _El esta muerto, sin embargo pronto despertara, cuando kagome pida su deseo y así, ellos dos comenzaran una nueva batalla de almas dentro de la perla. Por la eternidad. Kagome será parte de la perla -_

Naraku.

Naraku y kagome.

Esa idea me asqueo, no dejaría jamas que el y kagome terminaran así, no con ese maldito que ya había destruido la vida de kikyo. No lo permitiría.

* * *

\- _No quieres esto, ¿verdad? Puedes desear regresar a tu mundo, volver a tu hogar, con tu familia. Solo tienes que pedírmelo, ¡desea volver kagome!_

Me pregunte cual seria el precio de aquello, ¿podría ser peor que lo que me estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

-¡Te equivocas! Kagome no nació para me enseño demasiadas cosas... me mostró como sonreír, como confiar en la gente, es por Kagome que tengo amigos. Apoyarme en mis compañeros, que el derramar lagrimas por otras personas no esta mal, me mostró la verdadera fuerza y amabilidad. Ella me mostró todo eso. Kagome nació para que pudiera conocerme. ¡Y yo también, nací para ella!

* * *

-¿ _No pedirás el deseo? Entonces ¿eliges permanecer sola en esta oscuridad para siempre?_

Tenia tanto miedo.

* * *

-¡Kagome, ¿me escuchas?!

Grite desesperado esperando que me oyera.

Lo que recibí fue la misma risa burlona de esos malditos.

- _Tonto hanyou. Ella ha escuchado tu voz y kagome ahora tendrá una falsa esperanza, ella pedirá verte. Ella deseara estar contigo._

-¡No!

Maldije, todo aquello, era una trampa me habían utilizado para vulnerar la voluntad de kagome. ¡Y yo caí como un estupido!

-¡Malditos! ¡Kagome no pidas ningún deseo!

- _Eso no te servirá, ella ya no te escuchara mas. Tu marcaste su destino._

* * *

Entonces fue que lo escuche, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, temí que la perla estuviese jugando con mi mente, pero lo volví a oír. Era la voz de Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome puede oírme?

-I...Inuyasha?

¿En verdad era el?

 _-¿Quieres estar con el? Responde kagome, ¿quieres estar con el? Deseas permanecer a lado de inuyasha, ¿justos para siempre?_

¿Juntos para siempre? Eso sonaba como algo que en verdad deseaba. El era le único que podía salvarme, quizá desearlo no seria algo tan malo.

Quizá, tan solo quizá.

-¡ _Pídelo Kagome!_

-Yo... yo... yo solo… solo deseo…

* * *

Bueno, siento que en este capítulo tuve un excesivo uso de signos de admiración e interrogación pero creo que lo ameritaba. A mí el final de Inuyasha me hizo llorar por horas. ¡Claro que ame el final! Inuyasha y Kagome juntos, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pero era inevitable el vacío existencial después de concluir la serie que marco mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. ¡En fin!... Mi parte favorita es cuando Inuyasha admite que él nació para Kagome. ¿No es lo más tierno del fucking planeta? Perdón, estoy muy emocionada de presentarles esta idea que por años rondaba mi cabeza.

Deseo que les guste, me destruiría como escritora ver que no les gusta, pero aquí andamos. Aclarar que si alguno de ustedes conoce las historias de estas autoras pues bueno, no pretendo copiarlas, ¡NO! Ese no es mi propósito, mi propósito es que esas hermosas historias me ayuden a crear una historia única y totalmente hecha por mi, ellas son y serán siempre mi inspiración, esto es, digámoslo de alguna forma, un tributo a mis dos grandes autoras de fanfiction.

Esperare sus opiniones. ¡Besos! No estamos leyendo.

Con especial dedicación para: _Nubes de Magallanes_ y _Kagome-Nekko._ Son increíbles escribiendo y quiero que sepan lo mucho que las admiro.


	2. CAPÍTULO I: LA BONDAD Y SU COMPLEJIDAD

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

Ubicados en el último capítulo de Inuyasha. La batalla final está por marcar el destino de todos. Kagome es atrapada por la perla en ese lugar plegado de oscuridad. Siendo tentada por la perla; qué pasaría si Inuyasha no llega a tiempo para salvar a Kagome de la oscuridad. ¿Qué deseo pediría ella?¿ Y que consecuencias tendría?

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie. Advertencia de contenido no apto para niños; lenguaje inapropiado y contenido lemon. ¡Estando advertidos, comencemos.

* * *

-Yo... yo... yo solo, deseo verlo. Estar con el...

Dolor.

Dolor y angustia fue lo último que recuerdo.

Desperté dentro de una cabaña con el cuerpo adolorido. Este era un dolor real, como si me hubieran molido a golpes. ¿Dónde estaba?

Busque en mi mente el último recuerdo que tenía.

¡La perla!

Inuyasha, el frío y la oscuridad.

Me levante del piso con dificultad y me mire, cubierta con solo un kosode desgastado y opaco. Me sentí desnuda. ¿Qué pasaba?

Trate de caminar pero me lleve una gran sorpresa, mis plantas ardían. Caminar era un esfuerzo inmenso. Levante un pie y vi con horror enormes marcas ¿eran cortadas? Tenía al menos diez en ese pie, lo bajé y con temor mire el otro, la situación era similar. Cortadas de casi 5 centímetros esparcidas por mis pies, inflamadas y aún con la sangre que en algún momento era fresca.

En ese momento reparé en mi verdadera condición. Mi piel estaba pálida, tenía manchas de una gama de colores variados, morado, rojo, verde. Eran moretones. En los brazos y piernas y por cómo dolía la espalda, seguro allí también.

-¿Qué me hicieron?- la ansiedad se apodero de mí y corrí a la puerta de madera rústica. Estaba cerrada. Me tenía prisionera. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? -No… Busque en ese rústico cuarto, era una cabaña pequeña. Estaba sucia y desgastada.

Todo allí era tétrico. Mire en una esquina apiladas varios recipientes. No necesité acercarme demasiado para descubrir cuál era su contenido. Alcohol. Todas estaban vacías.

-¿Qué es esto?- Allí no había nadie, pero seguro que quien fuera, pronto volvería y sabía no sería bueno.

Trate de golpear la puerta y pedir ayuda pero poco me sirvió. No podía salir de allí. Estaba atrapada. Espere horas, no sabia la hora pero seguro no tardaría en anochecer, pues la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta se estaba extinguiendo.

Otra vez me encontraba en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando escuche como movían la puerta por fuera retrocedí hasta que mi espalda quedo pegada a la pared contraria. Alguien venia. Contuve el aire y espere. Cuando la puerta se abrió, por ella ingreso un hombre, era mayor, quizás 30 o 40 años, se veía sucio y su aspecto era de un campesino. Me miro solo por un instante y vi reflejado el desprecio en sus ojos.

-Al fin despiertas niña. - Lo vi sentarse en el suelo con desgano. -¿Ya aprendiste la lección?

¿ _Cuál lección_?

-Si por mi hubiese sido te habría matado, después de todo solo representas una carga para mi.- De entre sus ropas saco un contenedor igual a los tantos que estaban apilados en esa cabaña, estaba bebiendo. Yo seguía pegada a la pared, estática, tratando de entender lo que ese hombre me decía. -Pero al menos me servirás de algo, el terrateniente necesita una nueva mujer en su castillo, buscaba a alguien joven y bella, y tu le servirás. -Seguro serás un buen entretenimiento para ese hombre. No esperaba que alguien diera demasiado por ti, mírate, das pena. Aun así, el ofreció suficiente oro. Vendrá por ti mañana.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?... ¿Me había vendido? Mi mente había hilado una historia y era repulsiva; ese hombre me había secuestrado y abusado de mi y ahora que ya no le servia me estaba vendiendo para que alguien más me utilizara. Esa idea me causo nauseas y odio. ¡¿que me había ocurrido?! ¿Porque estaba yo en esa situación?.

-Ojala hubieras muerto con tu madre. Seria mas fácil así. ¡Tu maldito rostro me la recuerda tanto!- Lo vi dar un gran trago mientras su conciencia parecía apagarse a cada instante. Me mantuve quieta esperando a que continuara pero el agacho el rostro, no entendía que le sucedía hasta que volvió a mirarme, estaba llorando. -¡Yo no quería que mi familia terminara así! Yo amaba a tu madre.- Su llanto silencioso continuo. Se mantuvo así por un rato.

¿El era mi padre? Nada parecía tener sentido.

-Tu... tu y tu madre... son lo que mas me importan...- Sus palabras salían lentas y torpes de sus labios, parecía estar ebrio ya. -He tratado de darte todo lo que puedo sabes, pero... es difícil criar a una hija solo... y tu... ¡tu no lo haces sencillo!- Su grito me hizo ponerme a la defensiva, se estaba tornando violento y parecía ser peligroso. -No se como hacer esto Kagome...- Oírlo decir mi nombre me causo una sensación extraña, era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba mi nombre después de lo de la perla. Ahora que lo pensaba, este hombre era la primera persona que veía, mi padre.

-Papá...- Lo llame con voz áspera.

-No... no... las cosas ya están hechas... será mas fácil así, en el castillo tendrás una mejor vida, solo tienes que ser una buena mujer para el terrateniente, olvídame y se una buena mujer...-

 _¿Hablaba enserio? Mi propio padre me había vendido_.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo se derrumbo en el suelo. Espere y solo podía escuchar sus ronquidos. Me moví lentamente hasta la puerta pero la encontré cerrada otra vez.

Tenia que salir de allí.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo salió algo forzado. Después del prólogo me quede en la inopia tratando de exprimirme los sesos para que las ideas surgiesen y caminaran a donde yo quería pero esto era, complejo. La idea por fin ya parece tener pies y cabeza aunque claro, cuando se trata de mi amado inuyasha, el parece escribirse solo, espero les guste. Espero sus comentarios. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Con especial dedicación para: _Nube de Magallanes y Kagome-Nekko_. Les adoro.


End file.
